Secret Riders
by Heidioo
Summary: We all know that in the book, Saphira and Glaedr and their riders, Eragon and Oromis, were the only free dragons and riders during the rider war. But what if they weren't? What if a female dragon and her two eggs escaped Galbatorix's killing?
1. Esmira

Prologue:

_Sitting alone in her cave, the riderless dragon smiled sadly. The circumstances that had brought her here were complicated. _

_She had hatched for a young two-legs-round-ears, and they had formed an immediate bond, as was customary among dragons and their partners-of-heart-and-mind-riders. "Only a week," she thought to herself, "only a week passed before he was murdered by the two-legs-horned-Urgals." But what a week that had been. She had had another being inside her mind, and could hear all his thoughts, though he could not yet hear hers at the time, and never would._

_T__he dragon had gone mad then, but it had not... Oh! She was doing it again, thinking about herself in third person! She would have to stop that. She had not shown her madness to the other dragons, they thought it was her true personality, as some wild dragons had acted similarly in their youth. _

_Her partner-of-heart-and-mind's name, oh, what was it again... Raul! That was it, Raul! "He gave me a beautiful name," she thought, "a wonderful name. Esmira." The name was just like the name of Elesmira, the tree-bird-city she grew up in, just without the "El." __Esmira had grown up there, unawares of her impending madness, until the egg-breaker came. _

_She even became pregnant by a brown dragon – he was a wild one, but dashing all the same! After she mated, her madness was discovered, and she was locked up! LOCKED UP! A dragon imprisoned by other dragons. They learned of her madness when she disgorged her Eldunarí, just to look at it! But it was so pretty, she just couldn't resist. Pretty, bright, shining! Just like her eggs, there were so many pretty-rainbow-colour-shades reflecting off of its many shining-faceted-gem-sides. _

_But then the egg-breaker had come, and killed all the dragons with his rider-killed-mind-broken-dragon-Shruikan. He had broken the eggs too. The eggs! How could he! But egg-breaker-Galbatorix had not killed her. He, in a strange bout of kindness, had let her free. _

_Perhaps it was because his dragon, like her rider, had been murdered by the two-legs-horned. Whatever reason for doing it, he had let her go, and watched, smiling sadly, as she flew away. She had flown, almost without ceasing, until she had reached a valley. __She did not know why she had come to this valley, or what had led her there, but there she was. _

_She had lain her eggs hours after she had landed, and she had dragged them into this cave, where there seemed to be the hatched eggs of countless dragons. In a moment of strong emotion, her magic had been used, and she had protected her eggs, made them so that they would not hatch until their riders appeared, for she knew in her heart that they must be rider's dragons. If they did not, all Alagaesia would be lost forever to the egg-breaker._

_Thinking on all these things, Esmira curled up around her eggs, smiled, or did what was as close as she could get to a smile with a dragon's mouth, and breathed her last. __Then, she jolted awake, inside her own mind, and screamed. She was dead, and there was no one to protect her eggs. But how was she still thinking? The Eldunarí? Yes, that was it, she could feel others surrounding her. She called out with her mind and was greeted by a mind voice she knew well. It was Umaroth, and he told her that she was safe in the Vault of Souls._

* * *

_One hundred years later, she sensed a pair of children in the valley. They were the ones, she knew it. Somehow, she could tell that they were the ones who would fit her children, but not yet. They would have to wait a few more years before they were ready. they were too young just now. Yes, much too young... And thus, she waited longer._


	2. Magdelena

**Thanks for reading this, it is my first fan fiction EVER, so please be kind, and no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle, though I sort of wish I did. For the next few (or maybe more than a few) chapters, the story will not seem to have much relevance to the books, though it will be following Paolini's story after that. When I get there, nothing you recognize belongs to me! **

**Have fun reading and I hope you enjoy it! And sorry for the long wait, I have been REALLY busy with school work recently so have had very little time to work on fan fiction.**

* * *

I am writing in this journal in the direst of situations. But first let me explain how I came to be in this situation. In this journal, I will recount all my memories up to this point in time:

My first memory is of a room, pure white, with a soft cushiony floor. But let me recount it properly.

"Ow..." I groan, my head hurting as though it was being hammered by a million jackhammers.

"Wake up, Meg!" a young, male voice sounds in my ear, "Come on, you just _have_ to wake up!" I open my eyes to see a boy, around six years old with jet black hair and sky blue eyes, kneeling on the ground next to me.

"Xander, is that you?" Somehow, I know his name, though I do not know how.

"Meg! You are alright!" Concern is laced through his words.

_What?_ I think, _Why is he calling me that? My name is... _Then I realize, I don't know my own name! Because of this, I ask, "Why are you calling me Meg?"

"Well, it is your name, right?"

"Sure.." I am sceptical about this boy, Xander

"Do you know what my name is, Magdalena?" The boy – Xander – asks me

"Yes, I believe... I do not know... wait, I have got it! I believe your name is Alexander, due to a inherent feeling that I call you Xander" I also have the feeling that we are related somehow, but do not mention it. "Just one more thing, how do you know my name?"

"I do not know. It just, came to me."

"The situation has been identical in my case. In addition, I feel as though we are related somehow."

"Yes," He replies, "I had the same feeling"

Then, the reality dawns upon me, and I remember, as the pain in my head suddenly stops. "We are twins!"

A look of what I can best describe as inspiration falls upon his face. "Yes," he says, his face falling and becoming pensive "I have a sad revelation, aside from the fact that tomorrow is our birthday, which was my first memory just now, I seem to recall something about us being genetically modified to be smarter..."

I remember something at this comment, and interrupt him. "Our seventh birthday, correct?"

"Yes" his sad eyes looking into mine, "And we are in danger, though I do not know what from"

At this statement, a voice, seemingly mechanical, rough, silky, and smooth all at the same time, pops out of nowhere

*good morning Magdalena and Alexander Philanthropine. I am your caregiver and guard.* the voice, pauses for a moment, then continues, *you are being held in protection house 46, room 103. Your memories have been temporarily removed for your own safety. You will be temporarily transferred in time and space to keep you safe. Farewell, I will not speak to you for a while.*

At that, my world went black, as pain once again seared through my head.

* * *

The next thing I feel is the scratch of leaves and twigs against my face. I am lying on my stomach, so I push up with my arms. I see Alexander lying on his back, moaning softly.

"Xander? You ok?" For some reason, my vocabulary has regressed to that of an uncivilized person, though, come to think of it, I do not really know what "Civilization" is. Strange...

His only answer is a groan.

"Oh, stop it with the self pity!"

"And what gives you the right to tell me that? Other than the fact that we're twins, of which I'm the older one!"

"We're twins!" I didn't know about that, but I do know that my name is Magdalena, and his name is Alexander. This I tell him.

"Yup, that's right, all of it" he replied.

"Whatever... Anyway, why don't we explore?" for some reason, though I can remember the room now, as I am writing this chronicle in my journal, I couldn't then.

"Ok," he replied "how 'bout you climb up that tree? I've got a feeling you're good at climbing trees."

So, I climbed up the tree and looked at the valley in which we were, and still are, entrapped, and saw that it had vertical cliffs on all four sides, and contained, as far as I could tell, about a hundred acres of land. Climbing down the tree, I relayed this information to Alexander.

"Ok, I guess there's no way out." he stated.

As I let go of the last branch, I replied, "We can still explore"

So, that is what we did, and whenever we found something interesting, we picked it up and carried it along with us. When it finally got dark, we found a cave and went to sleep, not knowing the great adventure that we would discover three years later, in that selfsame cave.

* * *

Now, I shall go back to the beginning of my journal, which I wrote as it was happening three and a half years ago. Today, as we are getting ready to leave our lonely valley, I realize that this journal may not survive the trip, so I am leaving it in the waterproof pouch you now find it in. This cave is the very one in which Xander and I found our dragons in 6 months ago. Our dragons, now old enough to carry us out of the valley safely, are now waiting for me and Xander, who is finishing his own journal presently. Well, here we go!


	3. May 7

May 7, my birthday

Hi, um, well, dear journal?

I don't really know how to do this! I'm only 7, but I feel a lot older. Xander and I woke up here this morning with no memory of our previous fife, except the fact that we are twins! That made our life confusing.

I am writing this in a small cave in the wall of a great big valley that is, well, BIG. I'm not sure how big though. Xander says it holds about a hundred acres, but I'm not sure.

The situation is confusing, but I think I can make it clear. Xander and I have no memory of any specific events of our lives, but we do know the general way the world runs. We know about the concepts of countries, cities, farms, houses, exercise, and hundreds of other things. All we know about ourselves is that we are twins and that today is our 6th birthday.

Xander is writing a journal too. It was his idea to write then in the first place. As you can tell, I am writing this on birch bark, which is really weird. I am writing with a stick of charcoal from our fire. For some reason, Xander and I have an incredible knowledge of survival in the woods. Between the two of us, we know how to hunt (me with a knife and bow and arrows, Xan with snares) and clean the carcasses, gather berries and other plant foods, make weapons for hunting, make shelter, grow a garden, and even protect our minds from invaders. Well, I'd better get some sleep, and the fire is going out, so these words are really hard to write. Goodnight!


	4. Spring, Year One

**New chapter - Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle. I do, however, own Magdelina, Alexander, Esmira and her eggs, and a few other OCs (OC means original character, for all you newbies like me!)**

* * *

**Spring, the first year: exerts from Magdelina's diary.**

* * *

May 8

This morning, Xan and I woke up in our cave, and walked to the other side of the valley. There, we found two springs. One was cold as ice and the other was hot enough to burn skin with a single touch. Xan went wandering, and found an odd pile of what looks like bones. Except these bones are so big, the creature they supported would have dwarfed an elephant. Well, some of them would at least. You see, some of the creatures would have been as big as a small mountain, while others were as big as a house, and still more (these made up the majority) were the size of horse or smaller. We were curious, of course, so we explored. All the bones seen to be the same type of creature. It had four thick, probably muscular legs, a long, spiny tail, more spines up the spine, big fangs, and what seems like a third pair of legs, but on the shoulders. They look like bat wings to me, but Xander thinks that's impossible. There are dozens of these skeletons. I think we might be able to do something with the claws of the creatures, though. They seem to be pretty strong...

Anyway, after we finished exploring, we decided to make a house. After all, we've no idea how long we'll be here.

May 26

Sorry it's been so long! We were so busy building the house... Anyway, with that done, we can get to work doing other things. Xan found a herd of deer, which we can use as a food source. There seems to be alot of different animals here, even though it is such a closed in space. Well, Xan's calling me for dinner - fish! We found a stream!

* * *

June 10

Today, I am very sore. For some reason, I have a twin brother who insists on teaching me the finer points of swordsmanship. To say ouch would be an understatement. On another note, we finally found uses for the claws! They are so strong, they can cut through stone! Except, they have to be sharpened first, which can be a bit of a problem. We figured out that, if they are dunked in freezing water for a while, then dunked in boiling water, and then back into the freezing water, they sort of melt. The way to solidify them is to throw dirt onto them, then put them near a fire. The dirt falls off when they are solid. We have crafted bowls, cups, saws, knives, arrow-tips, and dozens of other things from the claws!

Well, theres not much else to say...

* * *

June 20 - last day of spring

Well, our first spring is over, And I think we have made a good home for ourselves. We have wonderful uses for the claws, a nice comfy house, and a valley full of food! Yes, we have made a home for ourselves, even though we are only 6! I'm getting better at sword fighting, and Xan is still trying to find out what those bones are. Personally, I think they are DRAGONS! But who would believe me...

Another weird thing - I can sense my mind. Ya I know, it's weird! You see, I can extend my mind and see the thoughts of animals, and even plants! Xan can too... He would...

Anyway, I did something really funny today. I hid my mind. I just thought about what a squirrel was thinking at the time, and Xan couldn't find by mind! We are going to be practicing that for a while... Oh boy.

Anyway, I am happy by the way this spring has turned out, but am annoyed that I STILL don't have any memories about my life before the valley...

**A/N: page break means that there are skipped entries.**


	5. Summer, Year One

Summer, the first year: exerts from Alexander's diary.

June 21 - First day of summer

Hello David. Today Magdelina is not feeling well. She started barfing last night, and now has a slight fever. Without real medicine, there's not much I can do but try to sweat out the fever.

On another note, Meg seems to be getting more suspicious of our origin. I can't tell her though, because she is the key. When she remembers who she is, we will return to the white cell at the time the man wanted us to. I don't want to go back. I've told you about it, David, the day I first wrote to you, my imaginary pen pal. That man was a friend, and he saved us, but he only erased Meg's memory. I remember it all. The war, the dead, the executions. We were on death row before he rescued us. I remember my entire life.

But, enough of that. Back to business. As I've told you, I have been creating a list of magic words. I just though of a few more: Stënr means stone, and Blaka means flapper.

Meg seems to think the skeletons in the green hollow are dragons. I know that they are dragon skeletons, but I, of course, cannot say anything...

* * *

June 30

Once Meg got better, we have been doing exercises to strengthen our immune system. I don't want her to get another spell and die. If she dies, I return alone. I don't want to go back at all, least of all alone.

* * *

Jun- July 16

Today I caught a fish. Wow. Life gets tedious after a while. But I have to write it down! If I don't, my life would degrade into a meaningless blob of nothingness.

* * *

July 26

It was very hot last night. Seems normal I suppose, seeing it is summer. The fact that we are in a closed off valley with no entry point doesn't help. No wind gets in here. My sweat is beginning to wash away the ink, so I'm going to stop now.

* * *

August 7

It rained today. Blessed cool rain. It ran down the sides of the ravine, making a few landslides. Nowhere near us, of course.

* * *

August 29

Summer is nearly over, and we have gathered enough food and wood to last us all fall and winter. We will be staying in the cabin for most of these two seasons, as a precaution. We don't want to get stuck in outside when the snow starts, so we are getting provisions. The deer have disappeared, they seem to be going somewhere else. I don't know where to though, or else the two of us would join them. In anticipation of high snow, we have built the chimney twice as high as normal and put a special cap over it. This is frightening.

* * *

September 12

No snow yet. We keep storing provisions though. We have to make an addition to the house, so we are starting now and hoping we are done by the time the snow comes.

* * *

September 20 - Last day of summer

We are nearly finished the addition. All that is left is the roof and the connecting door. Our work thus summer has paid off.


	6. Fall, Year One

**Okay. A bunch of things to say. **

**1) Sorry for the long wait. Life was busy **

**2) sorry for the boringness of this chapter, I had writers block.**

**3) Inheritance cycle does not belong to me. Only Mag, Xan, Esmira, and a few other characters who you will meet in the future belong to me.**

* * *

Fall, the first year: exerts from Magdelina's diary.

September 21 - First day of fall

Xan keeps insisting we stay inside, just in case the snow falls. I decided to create a pretend outdoor area for myself. I have two feet of wall, and am using stone. The area is quite large, twice the size of the house.

* * *

Sept 28

Still working on the enclosure. Harder as it gets taller. Four feet up now.

* * *

Oct 8

Five feet now. I plan to get it to eight or nine feet.

* * *

Oct 17

Seven feet. It is getting colder, and Alexander has been making sure the house is water tight.

* * *

Oct 30

Yesterday I placed the last rock. I have been cementing them in with a weird gel we squeeze from the largest teeth of the "dragons" that makes the stonework seamless. it is a sort of "venom" which is only in the largest teeth of the largest creatures, the ones bigger than houses.

* * *

November 5

I have a platform two inches wide along the top of the wall. It's made of wood. I didn't want to make the whole thing out of wood, but there is nothing light and durable enough to keep out the snow. A few flakes fell today.

* * *

November 13

First rest I've had in a few days. I've been so busy trying to complete the roof. Anyway, it snowed pretty hard this morning, and there was a sort of avalanche. Because our house is near the middle of the valley, we were thankfully unaffected.

* * *

November 21

The snow has fallen onto us. I had just gotten the roof done when the first flakes fell, and by the time I was off the roof and in the building, it was falling in force. I had a tough time getting back to the house, and am now sitting near the fire, warming my toes.

* * *

November 29

It is cold, and I have nothing to do. Xander was right, the snow is in tall drifts, too high for us to be able to get out of the house. So, we are stuck in the house. Yay...

* * *

December 7

Still cold. Today we made up a game. We put two sticks in the fire and guess which one will burn up first. Yes, I know. Boring.

* * *

December 15

Snowing again. I am grateful for the room I made. I practice sword fighting (using stick swords) and archery in there, along with meditation and exercising.

* * *

December 20 - last day of fall

Looking at my diary, I can see that this season was a boring one. I hope the winter will be better.


	7. Winter, Year One

**Winter, the first year: exerts from Magdelina's diary and Alexander's journal.**

December 21 - first day of winter

Apparently, today is the first day of winter. Huzzah... It's cold.

* * *

December 31

Tomorrow is the first day of the new year. Yesterday, Xander found a new way of torturing me. Well, not really, but almost. My new task is to memorize long lists of weird words in another language and their meanings in English. Yay. Sometimes I really do hate him.

* * *

**Switch to Xander**

January 09

Last night I had another one of those dreams about life before the valley, David. It was not pleasant.

This time I saw a square full of people. The people were dressed in nice clothing, but they didn't seem to always wear nice things.

Most were thin, and a large portion of the crowd had grey eyes and brown hair, while a small portion had blue eyes and blond hair. It was strange. They were afraid for some reason I don't know. I hope I don't have that dram again.

After the crowd, there was a vision of a pile of more than twenty dead bodies. Of children! Well, they were all older than me, but were no older than eighteen.

I really hope that was not a true vision, but just a figment of my imagination.

* * *

Jan 17

Reisa means Raise, Varda means Watch, Ignasia means Shine, Gedwëy means Palm, and Arget means Silver. That's my addition to the list today. Why I am remembering these words, I have no idea.

* * *

January 25

Somehow, the snow has already began to melt. This means that we are getting wet. The doorframe is not totally waterproof, so we are getting wet.

My dream last night was strange. There was a group of boys in an area surrounded by a giant metal hedge. There were gates that opened in the morning, and some of the kids ran into the area around the hedge, returning that evening. They wrote down the shape of the maze, and tried to find a way out. Then one day, a girl came, and they escaped the maze. That's when I woke up. I don't know why I am having these dreams.

* * *

**Switch to Magdelina**

Feb 03

I don't know why, but I keep dreaming that I am walking through the woods in the valley. It started last week. I was walking through the woods in spring and came upon a pinkish rock. I wonder what it means.

In other news, the snow is only a foot high, and I saw a deer yesterday! It's nice to know there are still animals after the snow.

* * *

Feb 14

I just realized something. We will finally be able to leave the house soon! It will be nice to walk around outside.

* * *

March 17

I saw another flower today, a tulip. They are pretty. I don't know what else to say. Life in the valley has progressed into a pattern. Wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, go hunting or foraging, eat dinner, clean any kills we made, work on any building projects we may have, eat supper, write in my diary, go to bed. It's not much, but it's familiar.

* * *

March 21 - last day of winter

Even though it's only now supposed to be the end of winter, it has felt like spring for a while. I am glad that our first year is nearly over, and hope that next year will be the year we discover the way out of the valley.


	8. Spring and Summer, Year Two

Spring and summer, the second year: exerts from Magdelina's diary.

* * *

March 22 - first day of spring

Here is an odd piece of information. Today, I was walking to the springs and I happened to look down. And I found the pink rock! Remember, the one from my dream? That's the one!

* * *

April 1

Today we killed a bear. I don't know how he got here, but it was scary trying to fight him. He is going to feed us for a while. It took three trips to get all the meat back to the stone wall room, where we have a fire that we let the smoke fill the room. We hung up the bear meat in strips, and left it to dry and smoke. Smoked bear meat, yay...

* * *

April 8

I just yawned ten times in less than a minute. I don't think Xan has a need for sleep. We worked all day on our makeshift farm, and- I never told you about the farm, did I? No. I didn't. Well, Xander and I have started to plow out and plant seeds in a section of land in the pasture part of the valley. We have a nice little field going. It will give us good food.

* * *

April 28

We finally finished planting the beans. We found them a week ago, in a small cave. It was odd, but i've already told you about that.

* * *

May 7

I was weeding today, and then it suddenly hit me! Today is our eighth birthday. I had completely forgot. I told Xan, and he told me to keep weeding. Nice of him, isn't it? Sometimes I wonder...

~~~~~Alexander's Journal~~~~~

May 7

Mag remembered our birthday today. I don't know what to think. Is it her memory coming back? Or is it just a random fact coming through? I had the dream about the square of young people again. It went further this time, before it disappeared. This time there were voices, ad one girl from the back started to go to the front, but another, older girl yelled out and took her place on a stage at the very front. I wonder why?

Anyway, back on topic. I'm worried, David. I don't know what to do. I'd ask you, but you are presently only a figment of my imagination, and even if you were real, you can't help me now. I wish I had someone I could talk to about this!

~~~~~Magdelina's Diary~~~~~

May 16

Xander seems really uptight recently. For example, we were talking yesterday, and I said...

^8^

"I wonder how we got here" Mag said absentmindedly.

Xander froze. 'Did she just say what I think she just said?' He thought nervously.

Mag looked over at Xander. "Have you got any guesses, Xan?"

Xander glanced sidelong at her. "No" He said, pretending to be indifferent.

Mag stared at him. He had spoken much to quickly. She studied his body language. 'he seems tense,' she thought, then turned away.

^8^

... so I left the topic alone. I don't know what has gotten into him lately.

* * *

June 5

I found moose tracks in a glade while I was exploring today. I explore a bit more every day, and set up a shelter in the evening. I have been away for a week now. I wonder how Xander is surviving without me? I reached out with my mind today, but I couldn't sense him. I did sense a squirrel or two, and looking through their eyes, I saw our shelter, but no brother. It's odd.

* * *

June 29

We caught him! We caught the moose! He is still alive, in the stone shelter I made last fall. Every week, I spend a day adding another layer of stones to the wall, so it is going to be four times as thick as before. I have a band a foot high all the way around it. I hope to finish before next birthday. The reason I am thickening the wall is because we plan to capture a few deer and house them in it over the winter, making the wall thicker will keep it warmer during the winter.

By the way, it's summer now. Has been for a week.

* * *

July 13

Starting to get worried about Xander. He seems to be a bit down, but I don't know why. I think it has something to do with the moose, which decided to make so much noise last night that neither of us got much sleep at all. I'm fine, but, as i said before, Xander seems a bit ill. I wonder why...

~~~~~Alexander's Journal~~~~~

July 14

I feel really gross right now. I don't know what it was, but I must have eaten something bad. I'm hiding it from Mag, but I think I'm sick.

~~~~~Magdelina's Diary~~~~~

July 26

After all that's happened recently, I'm glad Xan's feeling better. We think we know what made him sick, but nothing is for sure. We killed the moose and we are smoking it just like we did the bear.

* * *

August 19

I had another dream odd last night, about things in the valley. I was walking through the forest, and I tripper on a tree root. Under the tree root was a sword! A big, long, sword! I walked around the forest a lot today, looking for it, but didn't find anything. I wonder why I had that dream.

~~~~~Alexander's Journal~~~~~

August 25

Mag seems a bit tenser than usual. About a week ago, she spent the whole day wandering around the forest, and didn't do any work. I have no clue why though.

The weird dreams are coming on me once more. Last night, I dreamed of dragons. And elves! They used some of those words I have been remembering! It was odd. And they were having some sort of battle- what reason I know not, but it was elves vs. dragons. Neither could win! I saw one young elf walking through the forest, then my dream ended. I felt as though the story was familiar. Maybe I read it back at home?

* * *

September 10

Reading my journal entries over the past year and a bit, I realized that I have collected a substantial repository of that old language that has been popping into my mind.

I just realized that I wrote old above, though I did mean odd. Or maybe it was old...? Some sort of ancient dialect, perhaps?

Anyways, it's time for me to leave. Meg's making supper, and it sounds like it's ready. Smells like it too!

~~~~~Magdelina's Diary~~~~~

September 21 - Last day of Summer

The summer is over, and we are getting ready for the long winter. With bear and moose meat, along with the produce of our farm, should keep us well fed. Last winter, we drank a lot of birch-bark tea, and I really like it. It's amazing the things you can do with plants! Well, it's time to sleep, so I'll be saying goodnight now.


	9. Fall and Winter, Year Two

_**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the books, I do not own.**_

Fall and winter, the second year, excerpts from Magdelina's diary and Alexader's Journal

~~~~~Alexander's Journal~~~~~

September 30

Nothing interesting has happened in the past week, except for the discovery of a new thing to do with the claws. I found out that I can melt them in the hot spring, then stretch the soft goo to make a threadlike substance - it takes quite a few stretches to work - and I can weave that together, then warm it up, hammer on it, and it is a water-proof material. Basically, I have invented a water-carrier.

~~~~~Magdelina's Diary~~~~~

October 14

I really need to find a better way of keeping our food. Last night, a mouse snuck in and ate an entire bag of grain. We need that grain. Xander has been gathering wood, and I have been weaving cloth. It is a very difficult thing to do, especially without a proper loom.

In other news, the wall thickening ring is now three feet tall and climbing. Gladly, with the claws, it is easy to get rock, since they cut through it like bread when the scale is flattened and given a sharp jagged edge.

* * *

October 29

You know how I wrote about that dream I had a few months ago? Well, I had it again. The one with the sword under the root. It was weird. I was walking through the forest, but the forest was different. It had more pine trees, less of our leafy trees.

Speaking of our leafy trees, they are all a splendid shade of red, orange, gold, and some purple at this time. It is beautiful!

Anyway, back to the dream. I left our house, and walked in the woods. I entered a cave and walked and walked down a long tunnel. When I came out the other end of the tunnel, I was in a pine forest. I looked back, but there was no tunnel, which was odd. I turned around, and I saw a young man walking. He went over to a tree, the same one in my first dream - huge and branching, with roots rippling above the ground. The roots separated somehow, and he reached down and pulled out a blazing blue sword. It was shining, and it looked like it was on fire! I wanted to learn more, but I woke up. I have no idea why these dreams are happening, but there has to be something significant about them! I mean, why else would I be having the dreams? Unless I'm crazy or something!

* * *

November 13

Yesterday, the oddest thing happened. The snow fell, and I was quite a distance away from the house. I was running in the blizzard-like conditions when suddenly, there was a clear path, like there was a light shining from behind me, guiding me safely to shelter. It was really weird, and actually sort-of scary. What could be out there? Out in the far beyond? I have no clue, and I'm not sure I want to know...

* * *

December 1

First day of December. I think. Not that we are completely sure. We never really can be, I suppose. But we think. Anyways, last night I did not sleep. Yesterday, Xander had a fever, and he opened the door. Not a good idea, when the snow is five feet high out there. I spent the entire day cleaning up the snow and keeping him from doing it again. I put most of the snow in buckets, then put it in the pen. Did I tell you about that? We found a flock of sheep, and are keeping three. I have already made two shirts with the wool! There is also a goat, so we have milk. Our farming last summer has really paid off, and we have plenty of food not only for ourselves, but also for the sheep and goat. Anyways, gotta go. Xander is stirring again, and I don't feel like spending another day cleaning up snow.

End of December sometime.

This is Xander actually. Yes, I know this is Meg's Diary, but she is the only one with any paper, and it is all attached to her Diary. I don't actually know the date, because I cannot find the calendar we made, and I have had a fever for probably the past four weeks or so. Meg caught the fever just as I lost it, so now she is sick. I think we were both healthy for two hours... (Insert large ink blot) Sorry. Meg stirred, and I sort-of spilt the ink pot. I hope she doesn't get mad...

January 28... I think

We're both better now, though I have lost count of the days. Xander said exactly twenty-nine days passed while I was sick, so the 28th is a guess, but a close one, I think. I'm not to happy about Xander using my diary, and that inkblot... I am annoyed. But I forgive him, of course. How could I not? He's my brother. I had another dream in my fever, one with the sword boy. He was standing before a large rock, and spoke something. I heard it all, and remember it quite well. But I wonder what it is. Anyways, he spoke it, and a big door opened in the rock, and he went in. It was weird. I followed, and inside was a massive chamber, filled with eggs. Dragon eggs. Those seem to be a big feature in my dreams, Dragons. I wonder why?

* * *

February 7

Its been a week since I got well again. Both Xander and I are glad this happened during the winter, when there isn't much to do but sit about anyways. It didn't pull either of us away from our responsibilities. While I was sick, Xander butchered the last deer and started smoking it, and used the pen as a sparring area. He's been rebuilding his strength, and I have been doing the same in the past week. We have not regained our former skill, but we are getting close.

* * *

February 21

We climbed out of a special hatch in the roof to check out the snow, and it was stunning, all smooth and untouched. It came up to the roof, and most of the terees were half covered. It was like a short forest!

* * *

March 7

I had another dream last night. There was a creature, like a bird the size of a human, wrapped in a cloak, and it was conversing with a black man. No, his skin wasn't black, it was pale as the moon. But he had a dark temperament, like he was brooding, or hiding something evil. It was frightening. I woke in a cold sweat, terrified. They had struck some sort of deal, that much was evident. And so much death...

* * *

March 20, Last day of Winter

Last day of winter today, not much is happening around here. The snow is melting, and making us very glad that we waterproofed the house. Out there, it is warming up, and Xander has already started making a "roof garden," whatever that is. He never lets me up there, which is really annoying.

_**A/N: Yay! Only two more chapters of journal entries, then we get the dragons!**_


End file.
